Love Seats, and Their Uses
by Ashplosion
Summary: Minako comes home to find Rei asleep on the love seat. Naturally, she finds that a sleeping Rei is a sexy Rei, and decides to show her the meaning of the words "love seat." Rated M for sexual content.


**Author's notes: **PGSM-verse specific. I just wanted to let you know this is titled "lol it is porn" on my computer.

* * *

Minako's eyes glittered as she stood in the entryway to the living room. Ever since Rei had moved in, the place was decidedly less messy. It wasn't too bad when the idol had lived here alone; she was never home enough to be messy, and Artemis would nag at her like an old woman to pick up if she was home for more than an hour or two at a time. Rei's residence here, though, meant the place was perpetually spotless.

The miko was sleeping soundly, face-down on the love seat. The manga she'd been reading had long ago slipped to the floor as sleep had overtaken her. Minako slipped off her shoes and crept slowly behind the other girl as she assessed her options. Option one, gently wake her up and have her move to the bed to get a comfortable night's sleep. Endure a moment's wrath while the miko tried to figure out what was going on. Option two, leave her there to rest—Minako knew the other girl was exhausted all the time lately—and endure her wrath in the morning. The idol could almost hear her girlfriend's voice in her head already. "Why didn't you wake me up?! I wanted to sleep next to you!" Option three, have some fun. With the miko's current position, the idol would have a hard time finding her way into the loose shorts her girlfriend slept in. Then there was the lecture she'd surely get about violating the bodies of others, though Minako knew it would be complete garbage coming from Rei. Rei trusted Minako in any matter of the body or heart. Still… the challenge of getting her hands into Rei's shorts meant possibly waking Rei up. Either way, Minako would show her the meaning of the words "love seat."

Of course, Minako was always up for a challenge.

Carefully straddling her lover's waist, she lightly trailed her nails over the sleeping miko's shoulders. Rei was a light sleeper, so Minako definitely had to tread with caution here. At least, tread cautiously if she wanted to be in the girl's shorts before she woke up…

The idol's hands wandered to her girlfriend's waist as she smiled. After a slight pause to verify the miko was still sleeping, Minako gently raked her nails up the other girl's sides, just beneath the thin material of her tank top. The idol was pleasantly surprised to realize her lover was both still sleeping and not wearing a bra. Fingertips kneaded gently before trailing down to the miko's hips, almost of their own accord.

Minako smirked.

Well-practiced nails found those _oh-so-sensitive_ spots on the miko's hipbones, and Rei moaned softly in her sleep. A soft hum escaped her lips, followed by a whisper of the idol's name. The idol's teeth grazed another sensitive spot on the back of Rei's neck, and the sleeping girl tilted her head to give the idol better access. White teeth nipped at the most sensitive part of Rei's neck; a hot tongue soothed the injury. Minako pressed harder on her lover's hipbones, and Rei's hips naturally arched into the touch.

That was Minako's opening.

A quick hand darted into Rei's shorts, finding exactly what it was looking for. A quick flick, and—"Minako?" Rei's eyes cut over her shoulder at her girlfriend, who smiled.

"Just relax and close your eyes." Minako trilled her fingertips again, and Rei's eyes closed with a groan. Her forehead lowered to the couch as her breathing shallowed, and the idol knew it wouldn't be long. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd slept together, but she had hoped for more of a challenge getting the smaller girl off. She trilled her fingers again as her lips found the miko's pulse-point, and Rei moaned again. Minako placed a steady hand on her lover's hips, drawing them closer to her slightly-elevated position above the senshi of fire. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Rei murmur slightly. "What's that, Love?" the idol whispered hotly against her lover's ear. The miko could only shake her head as Minako continued, and her breath grew steadily shallow. The idol couldn't have been more pleased with herself. As the smaller girl continued panting and squirming beneath her, she made a bold choice.

White teeth connected with heated skin as Minako seized her lover's shoulder between her teeth and dug her nails deeply into Rei's hip. They had nipped at each other before, but never a full-on bite.

That was all the miko needed.

Rei's hand somehow found its way to the back of Minako's head, and her fingertips wound roughly into the idol's hair. The idol's head was pinned to the other girl's shoulder as Rei tried to turn to her. Somewhere in the back of her head, Minako realized Rei was trying to kiss her. She refused to acquiesce just yet. As her tongue swiped the blood that sprang from the miko's shoulder away, she relaxed her grip on her girlfriend. With a final trill of her fingertips, she slipped her hands from the miko all together and moved to rest next to her. Rei's eyes were still unfocused, she noticed with a smile.

"I… Mina… what the hell was that?!"

The idol met her with an enigmatic smirk. "I'm glad you liked it, Reiko," she said as she kissed her girlfriend sweetly.

"Definitely," the exhausted miko murmured back. "Um… once I've recovered… can we… I mean… I liked… can you do that again, but harder?" The idol raised a fingertip to her chin, pretending to think about it. Rei's eyes widened slightly, worriedly; they were still having trouble focusing from the force of pleasure the idol had given her.

"Of course. But let's go to the bedroom for round two," Minako said with a grin, as she kissed her girlfriend, rolled off the couch and started toward their room.

The miko swallowed audibly. Suddenly, focusing her eyes didn't seem too difficult anymore, but it was even more difficult all the same…


End file.
